<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Next Fifteen Years by captainamergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873614">The Next Fifteen Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl'>captainamergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guiding Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, au-ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallet's POV on his murderous soulmate. {AU-ish}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Next Fifteen Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day they led her away in handcuffs would stand on record as being the very worst of days in his life. She was his wife, his soulmate, his confidante, his best friend. And now she may be a murderess in everyone's eyes but not his, never his. Of course she had done the exact wrong thing but hadn't Edmund pushed her and pushed her to the very limit? Anyone else would have done the same, gone to any lengths to protect what was theirs. He thinks he should have gotten to Edmund first, saved his wife, his soulmate, his confidante and his best friend the pain and the humiliation of being locked away in a cell for the next fifteen years of her life. He was a cop; he knew what happened to nice girls on the inside. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> But when she did get out, he knew one thing for certain: He would be waiting for her at the gates, heart in hand, ready to give her back all the time she had lost if that were even possible. After all, that's what one did for their wife, their soulmate, their confidante and their best friend...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>